Happy
by heroherondaletotherescue
Summary: "Are you Mei?" Mei turned her head to look at what looked like a second year who had snuck back into the common room just before the curfew. "Yes." "There's some Gryffindor waiting outside asking for you," The younger student announced. "Ugh, Wood." "Is he your boyfriend?" The young girl asked. Mei's cheeks flushed red at the comment. "No, he's not." / Oliver Wood x OC / One-Shot


Happy

Oliver Wood.

He was the bane of her existence. The self-absorbed cocky Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team was just too much for Mei to deal with.

Being a Hufflepuff who had little to no interest in Quidditch it was a wonder that Oliver even knew of her existence. They only shared one class during their fifth year but apparently that had been enough for him. She had caught his eye and though he wasn't as persistent and annoying as other people she wouldn't bother to name, he was still frustrating. Frustrating in his efforts to woo her.

The thing that got her the most was the flirting.

Her body just didn't respond well to it. Flushed cheeks, heat rising throughout her skin, heart racing and sweat forming on her hands. Her friend Polly did point out that Mei probably just reacts that way because she fancy's the pants off him, but Mei liked to remind her of the fact that she just got flustered when anyone paid her any attention. Which was true, because the year previously she had received an anonymous bouquet of flowers on Valentine's Day and her cheeks had been flushed pink from dusk til dawn the next day.

Mei sighed and tried to push away any thoughts of Oliver. Which in hindsight had been quite difficult considering he had presented her with a delicately beautiful bracelet as a birthday gift, delivering it to her door at midnight. It had a small little flower hanging off the end, coloured a bright yellow for her house.

It was gorgeous.

And she hated it.

He had changed his ways recently, less flirting and more of a sincere approach, and with his latest gift she had cursed him (privately of course) because she felt herself falling for him. Which was annoying because she had told him a few months back that she would explicitly, NEVER get with him after a stunt that his team had pulled after winning a match. It had involved lots of singing, hollering and teasing in a very public setting about Oliver's obvious feelings for her, ones that she herself hadn't come to terms with.

Mei was just about to focus on her studies once more, the candle in the common room getting dimmer and dimmer as time went on indicating she had been here for a while. She cursed herself for choosing such a soothing scent of spices and cinnamon that made her want to fall asleep on the couch in the common room rather than focus on her essay that was due in a few days.

"Are you Mei?" Mei turned her head to look at what looked like a second year who had snuck back into the common room as it was after hours.

"Yes."

"There's some Gryffindor waiting outside asking for you," The younger student announced.

"Ugh, Wood."

"Is he your boyfriend?" The young girl asked.

Mei's cheeks flushed red at the comment. "No, he's not."

The girl looked at Mei with a funny face. "Well, he's pretty enough."

"How old are you again?"

"I might be 12 but I'm not blind."

The girl walked away and Mei revelled in the fact that a 12 year old had just told her that she should be dating Oliver Wood, pointing out that he was in fact a looker.

Mei decided that she should probably go and see what he wanted, he had after all, come all this way.

"Took you long enough," Wood commented as she stepped outside into the hallway that lead to the Hufflepuff house's common room.

"What do you want, Wood?"

"Wood? How come it's Wood today but it was Oliver last night?" He asked, just as a group of girls in the year below her walked into the common room overhearing their conversation. They giggled of course and rushed along when Mei glared at them.

"What do you want, Oliver?" She asked with a sigh. She didn't have nearly enough energy to be dealing with him right now.

"I've got something planned, if you wouldn't mind sneaking away with me for the evening."

"It's curfew in an hour, what could we possibly do that quickly."

"A lot of things," He grinned cheekily. "But I was thinking more of taking a stroll down to the Kitchens. I've been craving something sweet."

"Fine, but I have to be back before curfew. If I get caught and lose house points Polly will have my head."

"No promises." Oliver winked before taking her hand and dragging her to the Kitchens, which wasn't a far walk at all. He held her hand the entire way and though not for long, her heart beat faster every moment their skin was pressed against each other, like an electricity was coursing through them.

Settling themselves at a table in the kitchens, a house elf appeared and politely asked what they would like.

"I would like a slice of your rhubarb pie and a glass of milk, please."

"And for your lady?" The elf asked.

"A hot chocolate, with a few marshmallows," Oliver replied before Mei could deny that she wasn't in fact, his lady. She wasn't even sure why she came along with him, was it because she wanted to or because she felt like she had to after he gave her such a nice birthday gift?

When the elf disappeared to get their food, Oliver looked to Mei who was watching him silently.

"What?" He asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Where's my dessert then?"

"I thought we could share," Oliver said simply, but the thought of sharing a plate with him made the blood rush up to her cheeks. It was romantic, and it was obvious he was trying to be sweet.

God she hated that her body reacted like this. But obviously Oliver didn't seem to mind as a smile graced his lips when he saw her red cheeks.

"How was your day?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at Mei sitting across from him. Her black hair was messy and in braid that looked like it was about to fall out, but she still looked just as adorable as she had that morning when it was freshly put together.

"It was alright I guess. I'm just trying to work on my transfiguration essay. McGonagall wants 10 pieces of parchment on the basics of transfiguration on her desk by Friday afternoon and I've barely written one," Mei said with a sigh. She didn't know why she was unloading her stress on him like this. Usually their conversations were quick and to the point, but here she was telling him about her boring and long day like they were old friends, or something rather.

"I remember doing that last year. It's not too bad once you have the correct literature. I could help you out if you'd like. I know a few good texts hidden in the library that will get you an O in no time."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course, why not?" Oliver smiled at her once more and her heart was melting inside her chest. Or maybe it was the accent? Who knows? She was head over heels for him.

"I just- I don't know, I thought you were only being nice to me because you wanted something from me, not because you actually cared," Mei confessed, regretting the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"Is that really how low you think of me?" His face had dropped and she felt guilty.

"No, no-I'm sorry. I'm not very good with this," She said gesturing her hand between the two of them.

"This?"

"Flirting? Relationships? Whatever this is?"

"I mean there was some flirting in there earlier, but if you would have me, I was hoping I could take you to Hogsmeade this weekend," Oliver said. "Give me a chance to make it up to you for all the teasing. I never wanted you to feel like this wasn't genuine. Because it is."

His admission made her smile and she looked down shyly before glancing back up at him with a grin and hopeful eyes.

"I would really love that," Mei said truthfully, her smile growing brighter as Oliver's did across from her.

Love was an odd adventure, but she was willing to give it a chance, hoping that in the end she would end up happy. Because if there was one thing she felt in her heart in that moment, she knew that it was happiness.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **This was an extremely random idea. I just felt like writing about Oliver Wood for some reason and this happened?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review.**

 **I'm trying to get back into the writing game slowly so please excuse this piece if it isn't the greatest. I just hope it's enjoyable to read.**

 **Til next time.**

 **Heroherondale**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or themes/characters affiliated with it, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and respective owners. I only own my OC and creative genius.**


End file.
